Waiting For The Right Time
by Jarakuheart
Summary: Kurama harbors feelings for Hiei. All he can do is wait and hope that one day his feelings will be returned. HxK.Yaoi in later Chapters
1. Sleep

This is a prequal to Only Time Can Tell. You don't really have to read the story to understand what's happening in this one, but it might help a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pitter Patter. Pitter Patter. Pitter Patter.

I looked out the window into the pouring night. The window was still empty. I was surprised Hiei hadn't come to my window. He usually does when it rains like this, but tonight he hasn't shown up. I wonder why?

I turn my head back to the homework my teachers gave me. It was remarkably easy but required more writing than I like. I put the pencil down and gave my cramped fingers a stretch. I turned my head looking out the window again.

I really do enjoy Hiei's company. So much in fact that I pray for these rainy nights to come. Sometimes I actually even find myself thinking of impure thoughts between him and me. I often have dirty dreams about him and I, and those usually end up with me awakening to a problem below.

Damn. Stop it Kurama. You shouldn't be thinking of things like that. He's your best friend and nothing more. You can't expect to get such things from him. Unfortunately the bulge in my pants would think otherwise.

Tap Tap Tap.

I shot my head into the direction of the window. Hiei. I almost got up but then remembered I had a little problem.

"Um" '_Shit'_ "The windows open Hiei. Just pull it up"

He nodded his head and did as I said. I quickly turned back to my homework trying to think of things that would make my little problem go away. I heard Hiei sigh then sit down.

"Why does it rain so damn much in Ningenkai Kurama? It's really annoying." His voice was filled with annoyance.

I laughed. "Who knows Hiei. Maybe it's because Makia doesn't have as much water as Ningenkai or that the climate isn't suited for as mush rain. Who knows?"

"Hn." His short answer that I had come accustomed to.

I turned back to my homework and began to write again. I heard Hiei continue to shift and turned towards him.

"Uncomfortable or bored?" I asked him.

"Neither. I just can't sleep." He relied to me, annoyance even more evident than before.

I turned to my desk and opened a drawer, removing a small leaf. I stood up and handed it to him.

"That's a light narcotic. Nothing heavy. It'll put you into a light sleep but it will allow to wake up with ease and not feel the effects." I said to him.

Hiei took the small leaf and examined it.

"It's only a light narcotic?" He asked.

I nodded my head yes and he quickly chewed and swallowed it.

"You can sleep on my bed tonight," I said returning to my desk. "I have a lot of homework and probably won't be sleeping."

Hiei nodded his head and walked over to my bed, removing his boots before slipping under the covers. I watched him as he slept. He was so peaceful; it was the only time he was at ease. I loved looking at his face. It was innocent, almost childlike, not like the hard face he bore when he was awake and alert. I wanted to kiss his forehead but was afraid he would awaken and never return.

I continued on my homework until I saw the light rays of dawn hitting the window. I heard Hiei stir and the sheets ruffle. I turned around to see him sitting up in bed and shaking his head. He looked at me with curiosity and then returned his face to its normal cold hard state. He scowled at me.

"You gave me a hallucinogen didn't you?" He said angrily.

I looked at him strangely and then shook my head. "If you experienced anything, then it was a dream of your own creation. The plant I gave you merely puts a person into a light sleep. Dreams do occur in one's sleep."

He scowled at me and got up from the bed.

"It stopped raining. I think I'll leave now. Thank you for the leaf although I'm afraid I won't take it again." Hiei put on his boots and opened the window. "Goodbye fox"

With that he was gone. I got up and shut the window being sure not to lock it just in case it started to rain again and Hiei needed a place to stay. I walked over time my bed and removed all but my boxers before slipping under the covers.

As I closed my eyes, I thought about that plant I gave him. Yes, it was a light narcotic that put you to sleep, but also did something else. It brought out one's strongest sexual desires in the form of a dream. I wonder what or whom he dreamed about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh. What did Hiei dream about! Hm? Well, I'll try to update soon. Thanks for readin. And remember, all authors like reviews.


	2. Walk in the Park

Wow. Long time no see. I mean really long time no see. Sorry about the lack of update I had lost inspiration for theis story but now I have it back(obviously, why must I insist on repeating the obvious.)

I hope you enjoy the next ch. of Waiting for the Right Time.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

I feel as if it has been decades since I have last seen Hiei though I know it has only been a few days. Ever since the night I gave him the medicine to sleep he has been ignoring me. Maybe he knows that it releases one's innermost fantasies and he was afraid of his or he just did not like the fact that I gave him a drug such as that and he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. That would be terrible Oh how I hope it is not option two.

I have been walking through the park a lot lately I guess in some vain hope that I will see Hiei. I could never be more wrong. Every time that I pass through the park I can not find him. I can not even find his spiritual energy in the human world. He must be making a huge attempt to ignore me if he completely masks his energy.

So like my now normal habit I am walking through the park in an attempt to find Hiei and much to my prevail I can not seem to locate him. I am near desperation here and am almost willing to go to Yusuke or Kuwabara to see if they can find my feisty little demon. _My_? Since when did Hiei become _mine_?

"Hey Kurama!" I heard a voice call me that I recognized as Yusuke. "What's up? Haven't seen you in a while." He said as he approached me and gave me a playfully hard slap on the shoulder. I winced slightly from the hardness of the slap.

"Currently I am walking through te park and talking to you." I reply with light sarcasm in my voice. "I'm also trying to locate Hiei. He's been missing for a while now and it's starting to bother me. No matter what I do, I can't pick up on his Spiritual energy."

"Hm," Yusuke scratched his chin. "Well I haven't seen or sensed him for a couple days either. Do you know why he would just kinda disappear like that?"

'_Yes'_ "No not clue Yusuke. The last time I saw him was when it rain two weeks ago. Then when he woke up he simply got up and left. He's been gone without a trace ever since."

Yusuke pondered on the matter for a moment. "Maybe Kuwabara might know since he seems to be able to sense spiritual energy better than any of us."

"No," I shook my head in disagreement. "That wouldn't work. Kuwabara has lost his spiritual energy since we fought in the Dark Tournament. Don't you remember."

"Oh yeah." Yusuke nodded in agreement. "Well then, I guess Hiei is just missing. He'll show up eventually."

"I guess your right." I smiled weakly. I had I had a feeling that I was not going to be seeing Hiei for a very long time if he has made this much of an effort to not be found so far.

Yusuke smiled back at me and slapped me on the back again. "Hey, don't get your panties in a wad. Hiei will show up sooner or later, okay?"

"Yea," I nodded and smiled in return. "I guess your right. No reason to be so up tight over such a small thing. Hiei will make himself appear eventually." _'I just wish that eventually was now.'_

"Alright," Yusuke said. "I'll be on my way. I gots me a date with Kieko. See ya Kurama."

I smiled and waved Yusuke off. I hope Hiei won't be mad at me forever.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Sorry for the short chappt but give me a break I've just come out of lost inspiration and writier's block and almost lost interest in anime as a whole(Still trying to keeep interest.)

Anywho,I will try to update quickly but with school about to start for me (eek two days) and my many other stories going on at the same time (Bad idea) update might be slow.

Till next time. And remember, love is a good thing, so show your love to this author by giving them a review (Authors like that ;D)


End file.
